Project Superclone
by Rosalia13
Summary: Cadmus had Superboy, but what else was Project Kr hiding? They were supposed to be the perfect team, Superman's powers split between them, but when Superboy escaped they trained the remaining superclone to capture or kill the Justice League at any cost.
1. The First Test

Deep underground, in a facility underneath Gothom, a small girl was fighting for her life. She kicked, punched, dodged, rolled, tricked, cut, and jabbed her way through the fight, taking down robots left and right. A right hook took out one, and almost in the same motion she ducked, bending down at the waist, kicked her left leg up backwards, and sent another one who had been leaping at her into the cold metal wall.

Her long black hair whipped around her face as she turned, getting caught on her long dark eye lashes and her mouth. She front kicked another robot the the second she finished her turn, raising a forearm to block a strike coming from her left at her head. She jumped over one, landing in a roll and coming smoothly back to her feet. Kick. Jab. Dodge. Punch. Roll. Turn. Kick. Jump. Punch. Punch. Block. Sidestep. Kick, block, turn, punch, combo.

Sweat dripped down her face, her white gloves had ripped over her knuckles from the constant punching and blocking of cold hard metal. Her breath was coming in faint pants by now, her heart was beating so much faster than normal, and a dull ache was building up right behind her eyes. She blinked sudden smoke out of her eyes, extending her enhanced hearing and smell, searching for the sound of metal on metal, the clinks of hinges and footsteps that she knew would be there. She could tell the smoke was pouring out of the walls. Another test added to the mix, this one unexpected but not altogether surprising to the small girl.

She tilted her head to the left, catching just a faint little sound that shouldn't be there... A fist came flying out of the thick gray smoke, going right towards her head. She spun out of the way, her elbow flashing out as she did, catching the attacking robot square in the chest, making it stumble and fall to the ground with a clash of metal, letting all the other machines know where she was. She reached down in seconds and punched it's chest a second time, making sure it was out of the game.

She ducked down, moving quickly through the smoke, covering her mouth and nose with the neck of her white long sleeved shirt. Her soft soled boots barely made a sound on the cold metal floor, and as she saw a darker outline of a robot against the smoke, she took it by surprise, jumping on it's back and reaching up under the front of it's neck to flip the on/off switch. The steel monstrosity fell to the ground, and she leapt off it, running quietly away from the now deactivated robot. She knew she still had four more or so to kill/disable, and only fifteen minutes left. She _could not _fail this test. Not again. _They_ wouldn't tolerate any more mistakes. If she didn't beat this with time to spare, she would be deleted or worse, reprogrammed, and that was all there was to it.

She heard the _Clomp! Clomp! _of yet another robot's footsteps, and distantly, like an echo but slightly off time, another's. _Multiple robots. Coming from the... Left. _She half turned her head to her left, and looked out of the corner of her eye, but kept half her attention on her surroundings, not going to make the mistake of thinking because she heard them over there that there weren't others coming from somewhere else to surround her.

It seemed they had caught-not exactly _sight_ of her, since they didn't really have eyes-but caught on to where she was. As the two robots came through the smoke towards her, she could see them clearly. They were big, at least seven feet tall, painted a bright white, with dark accents, though she couldn't tell what color in the dim lighting. They were vaguely human shaped, with two arms, legs, and a head, with a big barrel chest and wide clunky features. Their eyes were glowing red, helping her to spot them sometimes in the near-darkness, but they helped the robots more with their above-human sight.

She tried to dart around them to her left, but the one nearest her shot out an arm as she past, catching her across the chest and knocking her down. For a moment she lay there, trying to get her breath back, but then she swept her legs out in a scissor, knocking it down as she then came up into a handstand facing the second robot upside down.

This one raised it's arm, turning it into a laser gun in seconds, aiming for her but she pushed herself out of the handstand, through the air, to land on it's outstretched arm. Her eyes glowed a fierce ruby red for a second, and then laser beams shot out of them, making the head explode. She flipped off the arm at the last second, landing on her feet as the rest of the metal monster exploded.

The girl gasped as suddenly she was pulled to the floor, landing flat on her stomach and bashing her face on the way down. She turned her head as the last of the smoke cleared, and she saw the first robot had come back, but, unable to get to it's feet, it had grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. Her ankle was still locked in it's iron grip, and, mentally berating herself for being so sloppy and forgetful as to not finish it off, she turned her once again glowing eyes to the white metal hand. She had to strain her neck to see it, but one careful blast and her ankle was free.

She scrambled quickly to her feet, then shot another laser into the middle of it's back. Electricity sparked from it, but it's eyes darkened and she knew she had finished it off. Turning once more, she ran off into the smoke, but it wasn't as good a cover as before. The room was big, but not that big, and there were few places the robots could hide. Unfortunately, that meant there weren't many hiding places for _her_ either.

The smoke was clearing, and she almost immediately knew why. Within seconds she had spotted the vents in the walls, sucking out the now almost non-existent smoke to put her off her game. The girl smirked, and with a leap she flew into the air, coming to hover against ceiling as she watched for the remaining robots.

She caught sight of three converging on a fallen one, and she sent a few quick shots from her eyes to kill them. She managed to destroy one, but she missed fatal shots on the other two, and they quickly found where she was shooting from. The robots couldn't fly, but they could jump, and one leapt up, managing to grab her ankle and pull her down towards the floor. She stopped trying to fly, going with the momentum, and she landed with a bang on the robot's face, making it cave in and short circuit.

The other one grabbed her from behind, but she brought her knee up to her chest, then shot it back and down to kick the front of it's kneecap, making it's leg collapse. It loosened it's grip as it fell, letting her jump out and turn to face it. She ran in close, and delivered a powerful front kick to it's chest, making the lights in it's eyes stutter and die. The last of the smoke cleared, leaving her amid piles of broken, beaten, and exploded robots in a huge room. The fans were still on and her long, wavy black hair swept to the right in a small breeze. The lights came back on, shining down on her pure white leggings, shirt and boots, but most of all illuminating the bright red S shield on her chest.

"_**~Project Superclone. Test-success. Supergirl ready for combat. Time limit: 20 minutes. Robots: 30. Time left: 3 minutes 24 seconds. Robots remaining: None.~" **_A deep, metallic voice rang out from the speakers around the room. The girl's face remained carefully blank as the computer announced how she did, but her blue eyes were dark and dead looking, as if she wasn't all there inside, or just not in control of her actions. Supergirl turned almost robotically to the wide door in the right wall, and she walked through, knowing next time, the robots would be people. And she wouldn't be able to show any more mercy to them than to the metallic monsters who kept her in her hell. As she got through the door a G-gnome leapt onto her shoulder, and any will left in her failed again, pushing her back into the mindset and control of Project Superclone.

Deep in Mount Justice, Superboy bolted awake from haunting dreams of robots and a black haired girl with a G-gnome on her shoulder.


	2. Dreams and Tempers

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm sorry I forgot yesterday when I posted the first chapter, but here is the very first A/N for this story. I'm shocked and amazed at the response I've gotten so far, I mean it only had one chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, or alerted this story, and I hope to add more of you to that list soon! **

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it's what I've got, and I thought the next chapter will best be separate, as I plan on it returning to Supergirl's POV, or at least centering her in it. **

**Please keep in mind that I'm not too good at keeping up with DC comics, shows, and all that stuff. I'm usually more of a Marvel girl, but I'll do my best to keep everything correct, where I can. **

**Oh, and on my profile you'll find a poll over how many people like, hate, don't care, and have read this. Please, feel free to go and vote, I would be eternally grateful if you did! On with the show!**

Superboy was training with the others, but it was obvious he was off his game. The last few weeks he had been having dreams of giant white robots, an empty metal room, and a strange girl. She was always in his dreams, fighting robots, training on bags and obstacle courses, being fed information by G-gnomes, but then there were the worse ones.

Sometimes he would see her strapped down on a cold metal table, while scientists stabbed her with needles. There were times when he was forced to watch her get slashed again and again with knives while she bit her lips to hold back screams. She was cut up by lasers, injected with strange mixtures that seemed to cause her pain, and forced again and again to fight and train against foes she couldn't beat. But in his latest dream... She had finally beaten the training program. He didn't know what would happen next.

Superboy was punching a bag, practicing holding back his powers to fit in. He had to hold back his super strength, but still make it look like a real punch. Black Canary had given up on trying to make him not cause trouble at school, so instead she was teaching him to make normal trouble, instead of super trouble. Which, unluckily for him, included toning down his punches, not denting furniture or anything else, and keeping his anger in check.

The whole team came over to watch him after they finished their workouts, and he was still going. Wally was munching on an energy bar, leaning his shoulder on M'gann, who was staring at Superboy as usual, but this time she seemed almost... worried. Artemis was talking with Kaldur and Robin, who were looking even more serious than usual. Everyone was in uniform, and they were acting strange. Even for them.

Superboy stopped thinking about his friends and thought more on the girl. He didn't know who she was, or if she was even real. If she was, why was he seeing her in his dreams, and where was she? She obviously had powers, but where did they come from, and can she control them? He had so many questions, and he wasn't even close to getting the answers.

"Heeeyaa!" The bag was knocked bag into the far wall with a Bang, his friends staring in shock at Superboy, who just stood there panting from the effort of both holding back then switching strength so suddenly.

"What was-"

"Superboy-"

"Wait!-"

"Conner com-"

But he ignored them all, storming out of the training room, heading straight for his bedroom. He slammed the door to his room behind him, going over to sit on the foot of his bed. Superboy buried his head in his hands, raising them to look at his palms. _My anger is getting out of control. I _need_ to find out more about her. I need to know who she is, and why I keep seeing her. But for now, I need to get some sleep._

Superboy lay back on his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. What he didn't know was that he would get his answers all too soon. And he wouldn't like them one bit.

In a dark room, giant TV screens displayed blurry white images, with only the vague outlines of creatures, some humanoid, some...not. There were seven all told, and the blue/green backgrounds faintly glowed, as did the white figures. They were The Light, and they were in charge of Cadmus. And Cadmus was in charge of Project Superclone.

"_How is Project Superclone doing?_" One asked.

"_Extremely well. It should be able to destroy the Justice League and their pathetic _sidekicks_ soon. I have just one more test for it. The Justice League simulation. The robots have been made especially to think, act, and fight like the Justice League. I can choose from thousands of places to make the simulation room turn into. If it can beat them in their own cities, their own places of power and refuge, it will be able to do what none have done before. Destroy the Justice League, and bring their bodies to us. Imagine the clones we could make, the tests and DNA we could use and create! It will recapture Project Kr, and the two of them will be our perfect weapons. It is an amazing fighter, considering it has only a limited amount of Superman's strength and invincibility. The Superboy is for charging into the fight and punching them till they stop fighting. The Supergirl is for darting in and out, taking down the toughest of opponents with speed and skill alone, and so far, it has excelled at that. In a few more days, we can unleash it on the world. And the world will be ours!_" Another answered, the one in charge of supervising Project Superclone.

"_Heeheeheeheehee!_"

"_Haahahaahaahaaaha!_" The Light laughed, and it echoed around the big room, haunting and creepy, as they celebrated the end of the world as everyone knew it. The world better hope they were celebrating too soon.


	3. The Last Test pt 12

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but the day I started working on it I was moving. Since then there has been Internet problems, room fights, unpacking, shopping, adjusting, and lots of headaches. I totally lost all will to write for a few weeks, and I had a lot of stuff to do, so I just got around to finishing this chapter that I started weeks ago. I hope you can all forgive any mistakes, as I didn't want to wait to go through my normal editing, and have no Beta, so as always, the many mistakes are all mine. I've actually been thinking of getting a Beta, someone to look over my work, help me get better, point out my mistakes, and hopefully keep me from just abandoning this story as I've done before. I don't mean to... It just seems to always happen. But, my faithful readers, this time, I swear that I will finish this story, however long it takes me! Now, as I'm sure you've all been wanting... On with the show!**

**Wait, not quite. Almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, the Justice League, any characters other than my own, or even really the basic storyline, which while something I came up with myself, is something I'm sure many people have thought of, and just been to lazy to get to writing. Right. **_**Now**_** on with the show!**

Supergirl stood in front of her pod, staring at the green tinted glass as it slowly opened, ready to put her back in, willingly or not. She had gotten rather claustrophobic after waking up in the middle of the night, with no one there, all the lights turned off, trapped in a green glass box with no way out. She hadn't liked going back in even before that, but that made it all the worse, forcing herself not to flinch, or show weakness. the G-gnome still sat on her shoulder, but as it wasn't told to do anything, it was inactive for now, until it got new orders to control her.

She had heard rumors that Superboy was fighting now, foiling Cadmus and The Light's plans, and for a moment she let herself feel a twinge of pride in her twin. She knew once she completed the Last Test, she would be ordered to go out there and kill/capture the Justice League, and anyone worth while who got in her way, including their pathetic sidekicks. One of them, she knew, was Superboy. She had seen what he was doing sometimes, flashes in her sleep of how he was, his missions, and those friends of his. Supergirl had pushed this to the back of her mind, to think over when the G-gnomes couldn't see it.

But it was getting harder, as her final goal approached. She was getting more and more worried, and had fallen back on thinking of her brother and the new life he had when things became to hard. She would try as hard as she could out in the real world to get free, to avoid hitting the heroes who she would be forced to fight with all her power, but she couldn't make it too obvious. Cadmus was always watching. She had tried getting warnings out any way she could, trying to press certain thoughts into Superboy's head, but it didn't work as far as she could tell.

Finally, the glass had raised, and she half stumbled into her pod, turning to face the G-gnomes who were locking her back away until the next day when her harsh training and fear inducing sessions would resume. Supergirl did her best to remain calm as the green material closed over her, taking slow, deep breaths and closing her eyes, telling herself that she was in a big, open space, that the walls surrounding her-_suffocating her_-didn't exist. But it hardly worked, because she knew that they _did _exist. And she could just imagine them closing in on her, cutting off her air supply, leaving her in darkness, feeling the cold glass press against her, crushing her, killing her.

_No!_ she snapped her eyes open, forcing air into her lungs which had restricted themselves as she imagined her fear becoming reality. It wasn't her greatest fear, but it was definitely up there on the list. Supergirl breathed in deep through her nose, letting it out through her mouth. _In, out, in, out, in out, _she counted in her mind until she was calm. She pressed a small button on the inside of the reinforced glass and a needle came out of the floor on a mechanical arm, injecting her with a sedative.

Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep is if she would wake up in the morning, and get her chance to leave. To set foot, for the first time, outside these dismal, metal floors, the pristine, hospital white walls, the experiments and the needles and the pain. To see the sun, the sky, breath fresh air for once in her short life.

She wondered if she would see a superhero. But no, she knew she would see them. After all, she would be attacking them. She wished just once that she had a choice. That she could say no, that she could stop and do what she wanted, instead of what _they_ wanted. But she doubted, somehow, that that would ever happen. _I am a weapon after all. Even if I escaped the Justice League would destroy me, like Cadmus would if they found on of the Justice League's weapons they couldn't risk falling back into enemy hands. Right? Righ...ZzzzZzzzzZzzzzzZzzZzzz. _The sedative kicked in at last and Supergirl, Project Superclone, knew no more.

R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R * R *

The next morning, Supergirl woke up, knowing that today would be the day. She would get one shot at the Final Test. If she beat it, she would go on to destroy the Justice League and any other heroes who got in her way, or she would be terminated. She wouldn't get a second chance at this, she knew. So she would have to do the best she could and better.

She stood outside huge, double doors made out of metal, freshly showered and dressed in an exact replica of the white costume she wore before, that looked the same as the one Superboy was in while in his pod. Her long, thick black hair tumbled loose around her shoulders, and the front locks, her bangs, hung down around her shoulders like the rest of her hair, only differing in that they were hiding her left eye from sight as she studied herself in the distorted image the steel doors gave her. Supergirl tilted her head to the side, leaning in close to look at her prominent cheek bones, her rosy cheeks, her long dark eye lashes and her full mouth.

And then she saw her imperfections. The small scar cutting into her arching right eyebrow, half hidden by her hair, which she got by a Kryptonite tipped knife as Cadmus experimented with making her resistant, and they got to her limit of what her skin could and couldn't withstand.

She saw the absence of freckles, or a tan, because she had never stepped foot in the sun. She saw how small she was, how her ribs were so easy to see in her skin tight uniform. She saw how her face was free of wrinkles, no laugh lines, no signs of smiles, because she had never smiled or laughed in her six months or so of existence. She saw her unnaturally pale skin, and how she never was allowed to show emotion, so she looked like an ice queen with her pale blue/white eyes and her creamy skin-tone. She saw how her pale, almost blue tinged lips were chapped, how her long black hair was dull and faded, how her eyes were empty, lifeless, dead in all senses of the word.

She looked emotionless, cold, aloof. As if she felt nothing at all, as if she was the perfect little weapon Cadmus wanted. And she felt like she was wearing a mask, but not. Because how could it be a mask when it was all she was, all she knew? How could she know who she was when all she knew about herself related somehow to her powers, her training or Cadmus?

She didn't have a favorite color, or food. She didn't have a friend or a family member, unless you counted Superman, who was technically her father, Superboy, who was her twin brother though they had been grown in test tubes, and the blond Supergirl, who was technically her cousin something something, and who she had been partially modeled after, and was meant to replace.

She was leaning slightly to the side, arms crossed, foot tapping, face emotionless as she faced her final challenge. The Last Test.

A sharp whistle broke into her thoughts, telling her it was time to go in, and the thick steel doors slid soundlessly open. She walked in, gaping at what she saw. The room was a huge metal ball, white with glowing blue lines so it looked like a chess board, but with none of the squares filled in. She was standing on a plain metal walkway, the same as the room, but there was no rails and if she looked down to either side all she saw was the curving metal of the walls. In the exact middle of the room was a platform, with no visible supports, and she was currently standing on the only way on or off.

At first she thought nothing about the fact that the room was lit, but then she saw that the white metal glowed and reflected a strange white light that seemed to come from nowhere, keeping the room in full radiance. In the middle of the platform was two pedestal-like things coming up from the metal. There were holes in them the exact shape and size of her arms and hands, and she knew what they wanted her to do. Behind Supergirl, the cold doors closed, sealing her into this horrible white ball.

She took a deep breath, and walked forward till she was right in front of the arm/hand pedestal/hole things. Inhaling sharply through her nose, and exhaling heavily through her mouth, she jammed her hands in, and they sunk up to her elbows, the gooey, organic-like metal forming closer around her arms and trapping her inside the machine.

They glowed, and then the room began to spin, up, down, side-to-side, diagonally, until she lost sight of what was up and what was down, which way was north and which was south, something she had been trained to always know, along with an internal clock, but she couldn't make sense of time either. It was as if suddenly she had lost all direction, everything she had been taught to help her always know when and where she was. But now... Nothing.

Then she noticed the room had turned into a carbon copy of Metropolis, complete with people, cars, dogs, buildings, streetlamps, along with city noises, smells and sights. At least, they matched all the sounds, smells and sights the G-gnomes had put into her mind of such things. _But how?_ _The Test, _she thought._ They plan to make me fight fake Justice Leaguers on carbon copies of their own cities, their own battlefields, where they held all the advantage. Shit. I'm screwed. I'm so totally screwed._

Cadmus didn't teach her to curse, it was something she had learned on her own. When they had nothing for her to do, she had taken to watching the security feeds in the monitor room, and with all the bad words every single person in Cadmus used when things went wrong, which was often, she could curse like a drunken sailor, something she had carefully kept hidden, making sure she never spoke it out loud, so as not to be caught on tape, even if she was alone.

She looked up through the buildings, using her X-ray vision to search both the skies and the ground for any heroes. _There_, she thought, _a flash of red cape. He could be trying to sneak up on me. Of course, I could be supposed to use a surprise attack, and he won't know who I am or why I'm here yet, but that was too much to hope for, she decided_. _With my luck, he'll probably be on the lookout for me, with backup hidden somewhere. It's always safest to assume the enemy knows who you are, where you are, and how you fight, along with them having a few tricks up their sleeves. _

She remembers the G-gnomes called those kinds of thoughts pessimistic. But in her opinion, she was either constantly proven right or pleasantly surprised. Let's just say that pleasantly surprised didn't happen often, especially since she lived in Cadmus.

She caught the flash of red again, this time from a different direction, and turned her head slightly to keep it in sight this time. She followed it around until she saw it go behind a building, and not come out the other side like before. Her eyes widened for a second, shifting to have a red tint, as she used the X-ray vision she had been designed to have.

Her eyes widened again, in shock this time. Because behind that building, and in every direction she looked with her X-ray vision she could see members of the Justice League, hidden on rooftops, behind buildings, costumes covered by civilian clothes, but she could _see_ them. And then the one she knew was made to imitate Superman looked her right in the eyes and she knew he could sense her staring at him. All around her shop windows blew up with a** Bang!** And then the fight began.


	4. The Last Test pt 22

**Warning: Excessive cursing. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ALL UNDER THIRTEEN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, not even the concept, as I'm sure someone somewhere must have thought of it first, even if I didn't know that when I came up with the idea. Wow. That was boring and lame. And pointless. I mean, really, would I be writing on FAN FICTION, if I owned anything from DCAU? I didn't think so. Humph. Though, thinking about it, if I DID own YJ or even JLU I would have made another season on JLU and released the next episode tonight along with Humanity. I mean, Humanity ended in a major cliff hanger, though it did inspire me to finish this chapter. **

**A/N: Sorry about that. I apologize if the fight scene is horrible. I'm not sure if I'm any good at them, though I hope It's okay. The characters are from JLU as not many Leaguers have appeared in YJ yet. If you aren't familiar with Justice League Unlimited, you're probably going to be a bit confused by this chapter. **

**Oh, and I changed certain cannon JLU characters, such as making Barry Allen the current Flash because of Wally being Kid Flash, and using the JLU voices when I think of them in my head. I also prefer the JLU costumes, and much of the plot lines. **

**And as anyone familiar with the JLU episodes would know, in the Cartoon Supergirl I, Kara Kent, went to the future and stayed there, though I may be wrong as I haven't watched that episode in years, and in this Kara is still in the present time, in the Justice League. Oh, and Supergirl I is Kara, Supergirl II is Project Superclone, likewise Kara is She, Superclone is she. **

_**I'm sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, and if you read all this, I'm once again really sorry it took this long to finish. It should have been done and up weeks ago, but I kept putting off finishing and editing, though most of it has been done for weeks now. Well, that's all I can think of for now. On with the show!**_

Supergirl II darted to the side as buildings, cars, streetlights, and various other things on the street and those around it exploded. Her superhearing made her cry out as the noise from five blocks worth of explosives assaulted her ears as if she was inside the explosion. The ground quaked, and she fell to the ground, getting back up precariously. Disoriented, she stumbled along, her ears ringing, mushroom clouds and fire stretched across her vision. Sulfur was floating down in the air, grey powder settling in her hair, making it look gray, on her skin, over her solar suit, and everywhere she looked people, _robots, illusions_, her brain reminded her, lay broken and bloodied, _fake_, on the ground, some partially crushed under fallen rubble, some burned to death, and _God, the blood and the smoke and the cries of pain were _so real!

She got to her feet again, her ears only ringing slightly but enough to put off her perception and give her a major disadvantage, just in time to be plowed into by a flying figure, _Green Lantern_, she thought through a faint haze of pain, sending her skidding across the asphalt. He alighted in front of her, and joining him were Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Flash, Captain Atom, the original Supergirl, who she was partially cloned from, Captain Marvel, the Atom, Dr. Light, Fire, Hawk and Dove, Vigilante, Booster Gold, Aquaman, Black Canary, Huntress, Orion, the Question, Red Tornado, Shining Knight, Stargirl, Vixen, Zatanna, and a few others she couldn't name. _Damn. I'm _so _screwed right now._

But she got back up again anyway, just noticing she was wearing the utility belt she had helped design, made to help against the Justice League. Supergirl II smirked, reaching into one black push, and pulled out a miniature spray can, which she pointed at Green Lantern. "This is payback for that cheap shot. I wasn't ready yet," she said, pushing the top. Out came yellow paint, which Green Lantern put up a shield to block. But, to his shock, the paint made his shield flicker and fail, and when he was coated in it, he was powerless, his ring not able to help him against the color, leaving him writhing in pain on the cracked street.

"I can't believe nobody thought of that before," she muttered, launching herself into the air, above the lingering smoke and the enemies waiting for her on the ground. She twisted herself away from the the shots of the various league members attacking with bursts of light, wind, and various other projectiles, which she knew were lasers, bolts, and just generally detrimental to her health.

Supergirl once more reached into her belt, this time grabbing an EMP throwing disk, which she pressed a button on and threw to the ground. Red Tornado fell to the ground, and other heroes suddenly found their weapons flickering and failing. She looked around quickly as she flew above the city, dodging in random patterns as she avoided the shots they were sending at her, once more using her X-ray vision, searching for Batman and Green Arrow, who were hiding out, waiting for something, to ambush or surprise her, maybe to spring some other kind of trap, she didn't know, nor want to find out.

_There_, she thought, catching sight of the two on the other side of the city, and in that moment of distraction, Superman and Wonder Woman came flying at her from two different directions, forcing her to drop ten or twelve feet, getting her in reach of a leaping Huntress and Black Canary, who caught her simultaneously in the stomach with a double punch as they jumped up from the top of a skyscraper.

She dropped to the roof like a stone as Huntress and Canary landed in crouches on either side of her, but as she was gasping, feeling for a broken rib, they stepped back, making room for Hawk and Dove to charge at her. Supergirl II crawled back feebly as they came at her from the front, in her fear going right over the edge of the rooftop, which wasn't made for people to be on, and as such had no railings, shingles clacking as she scraped over them to drop.

She screamed as she fell, twisting through the air as it whipped her long hair around her face, into her mouth, eyelashes, and in her line of sight before she started flying through her shock, but with no real thought or control she only succeeded in slowing her fall.

Supergirl II made a huge crater with her fall, and for a moment her vision went black, her eyes watering in pain. She coughed, blinked her eyes hard, and looked up at the Justice League standing around her crater, capes flapping the wind, weapons aimed at her, and reached into her belt once again. "Not... today, Suckers."

Whimpering in pain, she threw a metal ball in the air above her, which extended into a translucent shield dome, giving her a temporary respite and enough time to assess her wounds and search for broken wounds. The shield wound stand up to the Justice League's might, but not for vary long, as the bangs on it showed, though amazingly it hadn't yet buckled.

Supergirl hurriedly grabbed a pill from her belt, swallowing it dry, though not without a grimace. Immediately she stopped feeling the pain of her wounds, her mind cleared of it's fuzziness, and she stood up, cracking her knuckles and grabbing random objects from her belt.

She got into a fighting stance, low to the ground with legs spread for stability. Her eyes took on a faint red glow as her shield gave with a crunch, the glass-like substance shattering as the Justice League once more came at her.

Supergirl I came at her first, fist pulled back for a punch, but Supergirl II let her rage flow, and her vision tint even more red as lasers slammed into her genetic donor's chest, pushing her back with a cry, even as she turned, throwing one of the objects in her hands, at Captains Marvel and Atom, who had attempted to sneak up behind her, Captain Atom's hands glowing with red sun energy. The small metal disk exploded mid flight, coating the two heroes in a foam-like substance that swallowed them both whole, despite their best attempts to escape. It was somehow impervious to their best attacks, which she was grateful for as Captain Atom's attack could have defeated her easily.

Vigilante shot her in the back, but her solar suit held, having been upgraded since she was released from her pod, this one being made to survive combat unlike the flimsier ones she and Superboy had been waring before.

She still, however, felt the force of the bullets, making her stumble forward, right into Wonder Woman, who gave her a savage hay-maker, sending her flying back into Superman's arms, where he tightened his arms, holding her back to him against his chest, and making her cry out in pain as a few more ribs broke, the pain making it's way through the pill she took, which numbed all pain, without making her sleepy, though gave her a major headache later on.

Grinding her teeth, she landed a kick to one of Superman's kneecaps, making him drop her and clutch his knee in pain. _Hmm, _she mused, invulnerable_ or, hit him in the right places and he feel pain. I can use that against him, _and_, Super-bitch. _

Supergirl II landed in a crouch, and jumped up with a punch to Superman's jaw just as he leaned down and grabbed his knee, throwing him back twenty feet, taking Vigilante with him. She realized she still had the other thing from her belt in her hand, and her eyes widened at the sight.

She spun around just as Wonder Woman came at her again, but this time with a kick. Her eyes widening, Supergirl crossed her arms in front of her, just as Wonder Woman did to use her bracelets. This time the technique was used against her, and Wonder Woman's kick was blocked, throwing off the Amazon's balance, enough that she could give her a powerful front kick to the chest, driving her back.

Now Vixen and Hawkgirl decided to join in, Vixen touching her necklace as she charged towards Supergirl II over the cracked street, a translucent animal appearing before her as she ran, which turned out to be an elephant. At the same time Hawkgirl came from above, swinging nth mace at her head.

With a cry of shock, she leaped back, away from Hawkgirl, and launched herself into the air, spinning as she did and letting out a continues stream of laser vision, which took Hawkgirl down with a shot to the wing, also catching Question, Black Canary, Stargirl, and Dr. Light, but missed Vixen.

Vixen jumped into the air, slamming Supergirl II back to earth, and making her cough up a gross mix of saliva and blood. The hero landed on her, which slammed her head into the ground, cracking it against the hard cement. Groaning, she blearily opened her eyes, and pulled both her knees to her chest, pressed the metal disk in her hand to Vixen's forehead, catching Vixen in the stomach as she launched the heroine through the air with the full force of both her legs, with half of Superboy's strength, small compared to the powerhouses, but still much more than a teenage girl her size should have, and enough to deal with Vixen once she let go of her elephant strength and weight.

Vixen landed hard on the ground, and stayed down, but a pulse ripped through the air at the same time, coming from her forehead, where the device was stuck. In the distance, her eyes caught Green Lantern still laying on the cracked street a few blocks away, as the pulse made unconscious everyone without Kryptonian DNA in the city. Which meant all she had left to deal with were Supergirl I and Superman, if they could still fight. If _SHE _could still fight.

Supergirl II stumbled to her feet, and grabbed another pill from her belt. She popped it in, and once more the pain began to recede, but this time some of her various injuries faded as well. Strained muscles eased, broken ribs repaired themselves, scratches and bruises cleared, and she felt as though someone had given her a dozen caffeine shots. "Ohhh..." She murmured, throwing her head back in relief as her aching muscles relaxed. Quickly shaking her head, she shook off her headiness, looking warily high and low with her X-ray vision for the heroes she was most likely to loose against. This wasn't a 'one-hit-knocked-out-army-against-one' fight, it was gonna be a full out battle. And she would have to use more than brute strength and lucky shots to win this one.

She once more took note of her surroundings, finding herself in a park. Trees, bushes, flowerbeds, and benches littered the ground, trees aflame because of the spreading fire from the explosions. She was near a concrete path that was winding through the park, the walkway cracked and slightly over grown, with a fallen bench on one side.

Suddenly, she heard a whistling sound behind her, and turned just in time to get a fist to her face. "Crap," Supergirl II muttered, getting up from where she had be thrown from the impact of the punch, rubbing her jaw. "Anyone get the number of the bus that hit me? Then again, Super-bitch, you look enough like a bus to complete the image. Think about it, beautiful girl, run over by blond, tramp-y, bus-look-a-like, when she had her back turned. How _rude _of you."

Supergirl I glared, eyes starting to glow red. "Is that supposed to be funny? Or make me angry? Because either way it just isn't working." Supergirl I launched herself at Supergirl II, throwing punches left and right. Smiling with satisfaction, Supergirl II blocked, and the fight started in earnest.

Both girls gave their all, not holding anything back, and so not only the traditional super-strong punches were thrown, but complicated kicks, levers, blocks, sweeps, and throws. Supergirl I gave a high kick to Supergirl II's forehead, which might have taken her out, except she ducked and twisted, attempting to sweep Her legs out from under Her. But Kara just jumped over her legs, throwing out an elbow to catch her as she rose. Supergirl II responded by throwing a sidekick to Kara's back when she turned to grab something to throw at her. Supergirl I stumbled, but caught herself and came right back.

It was punching, kicking, dodging, blocking, throwing, hitting, elbowing, kneeing, face-planting. It was harsh and merciless, and she was hiper aware of every minute of it. Her senses seemed to wake up, her instincts coming to life, and saving her more times than she could count. And Supergirl II loved every second of it.

Kara finally went down after twenty minutes, lying limply in a crater after a particularly hard throw from ten stories up during a battle in-acted mid-flight. But then, Superman had come back. And he was ready for the next round, while Supergirl II was exhausted.

Superman flew in front of her with a haymaker, which she caught mid punch by his wrist. She twisted his wrist, yanking him closer to her left as she kicked the middle of his throat, the soft soles of her bodysuit pressing into his wind pipe, while using that as leverage to pull herself up on his arm, to kick his face with her other foot, back flipping off for a finish. For a second, Superman clutched at his throat, before recovering and throwing him self back into the fight.

The fight dragged on for a few more minutes, before Superman got the upper hand with his superior strength and got a hold of her arm. With a sickening snap, her left wrist dangled, useless, from her arm. Supergirl II gasped in a haze of pain, sharp agony slicing through her. "Shit..." she whispered, before grinding her teeth, biting her lip, and jumping back into the fight with side kick to his stomach.

Superman flew back with a crash, taking out the side of a slightly smoking building, as they had fought their way to the end of the park. The rubble fell to the ground around him, but Superman simply pushed it out of his way, getting back up and coming towards her.

By now they had both amassed a great amount of injuries, broken bones, twisted joints, bumps, bruises, cuts, scrapes, dislocations, and anything other or in between. She had a twisted ankle, a shattered collarbone, a broken wrist, multiple mild bumps on her head and torso, a black eye, a cracked rib, an as yet uncounted number of scrapes and bruises, blood dripping down her cheek from she-didn't-know-_which_-injury-_this_-time. And that was just what she had noticed so far. She just had to hope there wasn't any internal bleeding from the beating she'd taken. Thanks to her Kryptonian physiology, her Cadmus training, and all the tests and experiments they'd done, she wasn't dead yet. But that was a miracle in and of itself, not counting the fact that she was still moderately upright, fighting, and hadn't bled out yet, which in her current state of mind made _perfect_ sense.

With a cry of pain, her adrenalin finally wore off, and she fell to her knees, then slumped back on her hands, scrapes, bruises, broken bones and other such injuries screaming complaints at both the position and the fact that she was trying to get up again as the Superman robot came towards her. Wincing, she just felt the blood dripping down her cheek from a still bleeding cut. She wasn't nearly invulnerable, like her genetic donor, Superman, and Superboy, and little things like glass, explosions, punches, being thrown through walls, and other such things gave her almost as many wounds as it would a normal girl her age. And right now, she was afraid it was going to mean her death.

Then, with a a great screech, the simulation shut off, and she found herself slumped over, hands in the machine, back in the white ball shaped room. Buildings, bodies, blood, rubble and ruins melted away like it never existed. And, in a way, it hadn't. She was alone. Her arms came free and Supergirl II rubbed them as phantom pain echoed up her skeleton, as imaginary injuries slipped away, only real because she let them be, but still harmful to one with a back door in her mind Cadmus could always use.

With a faint hiss the great doors opened, releasing her from a would-be tomb, all the lights save the ones lining the walkway going out with no warning, leaving her alone in the dark. And the small girl slowly walked out into a new future she never wanted, and a plan so complicated it was a spider's web to survive. And she was just one fly on the wall, baiting the bigger bugs into a trap they couldn't escape from.


	5. If Today Was Your Last Day

**A/N: Hi, bet you're all surprised to see me, hun? It's been so long since I've updated, but with laziness, Thanksgiving, Black Friday, being sick with the flu for two weeks, Christmas shopping, Christmas, New years, and now my older sister having her 'friend' our honorary younger brother that we push around, despite the fact he's older than two of us being here. Then there's the constant headaches, which my parents suspect is from needing glasses, as ALL my family has them but me, Mom, Dad, Sister A, Sister B, Grandma, Uncle, the whole nine yards. With, now that I think about it, hasn't gone away yet, darnnit. Hey, I managed an entire chapter with a swearword, I think. Go Me!**

**Back to the point, I have a whole lot of excuses, but none you want to hear, and most of all it just amounts to generally laziness and a lack of inspiration strikes, which are SO not good enough, sorry. Anyways, this is short, kinda choppy, and definitely not my best work, but I finally forced it out after months of nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always, or I would be putting out new episodes like no tomorrow (*snort* Yeah right, I can't even update this), or at least paying people to do it for me. I also don't own the song lyrics in here (yes, I seriously filled in lyrics in a stupid attempt to make this longer and help with inspiration), which I can only assume belong to the band who played it, which I think is Nickleback. Then song is called, quite obviously, _If Today Was Your Last Day_, and it's been stuck in my head for awhile now, so I put it in. I can't really see it having anything to do with this chapter in context, but screw it, I needed a filler. **

**A/N2: I would also like to apologize, since I don't think I've done this at all yet, for my near-constant swearing and crude language. It's just the way my whole family has talked around me for years, and while I'm trying, rather unsuccessfully, to break the habit, it is deeply ingrained. On Another note, if you like this fandom, check out my new C2, Speedsters, about the superspeed heroes/villains of both Marvel and DC. Now, finally, what you've all been waiting for... One with the show!**

Supergirl lay back on the metal table, her hair spayed out around her head, staring into the bright light reflecting off the metal ceiling into her eyes. Her wrists were strapped down to the reinforced metal table with kryptonite laced cuffs, as were her ankles and neck, and she had taken to humming random snatches from songs she had heard around the base, whether from music players or people singing to themselves around the facility.

She knew what the words meant, the G-gnomes had downloaded various dictionaries, and after that, Thesaurus's' into her mind after she didn't understand the context for the information she had, but she wasn't given any miscellaneous information. No poems, or fictional books, in fact she had never actually _seen_ a real book. So while she loved the music, thought it amazing someone had created it out of nothing but their own imagination, she had never seen the oceans, skies, fields, snow, forests and mountains music sang of. She had never really cared about anyone but herself, probably because all the sadistic scientists at Cadmus were the only people she'd ever met, and as such had never felt the emotions mentioned so often either. Never felt love, romantic or familial, never had a friend, let alone a best friend, or family. It didn't stop her from loving the music though.

"_My best friend gave me, the best advice_

_He said each day's a gift, and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned,_

_Leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by _

_That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day,_

_And tomorrow was too late_

_Would you say goodbye to yesterday_

_Would you live each moment like your last_

_Leave old pictures in the past_

_Donate every dime you have_

_If today was your last day... _" She sang under her breath, remembering the tune she had heard once, before the song was turned off. She had heard the same thing once after, same tune, same voice, but a different part of the song, she thought. _If today was your last day_ , She thought it was called. Either way it was a nice song, and she wished she knew the rest of the words, even if she had no idea what it meant. Things like that weren't really put into her vocabulary.

She knew that the scientists who were in charge of keeping her in working order were preparing in another, adjoined, room, and that through a one way mirror on the other side of the large room was various supervisors and scientists, ready to watch her reactions to the procedures that were about to be performed on her. Despite this, she couldn't bring herself to care, though she stopped singing after getting a few looks from the staff, probably wondering how she knew the music, and while she felt the need to sing it while waiting to get cut open.

***^$%#%$*$^*$^$*^$*^$*$*#)((#$%$#%#$$#$(#$&$^(#*&$&^#&*%$%#*#^^*!&^!*&&#$&(*((&**&$&$&%$*&$*&$^&*$&$ PAGEBREAK!**

**Half an hour later:**

"!"

A scalpel had cut open her back once they flipped the table she was laying on. They tore through muscle and a dangerously thin layer of fat on her back, cut her open while she was awake and aware and screaming just for the heck of it, because though it hurt like hell, they had done worse, once they figured out how to instantly heal her, with a captured Meta-human they called Sana, which was Latin for 'Heal' if she wasn't mistaken. Then the 'doctors(ha, mad scientists more like)' placed an extremely high-tech tracker/listening device/controller in her, which would release a substance, one of two stored inside, at the push of a button from the higher-ups. Who _they_ were, she had no idea, and no way OR need to find out at the moment.

The multi-device, as she had come to call it, having promptly 'forgotten' the ridiculous name of the gadget the moment she had over heard it, as there was no way they'd tell her what they were putting in her, only what it would to if she disobeyed enough that she had to be terminated, was currently being placed inside her back. They had chosen her back, right at a place that if she ever had an opportunity to, it would be insanely hard, if not impossible for her to get out on her own, becuase it was harder to detect and harder to get out. And even in the highly unlikely event she managed to get someone to help her take it out, it would automatically alert Cadmus to her location, and the last five thousand miles she had been the moment it left her skin, no matter what scramblers were out in place.

It would take a miracle to survive getting it out, also, since the second the tough capsule built into it detected a threat to itself, most specifically being removed from her body, it would release a small, yet lethal dose of liquid Kryptonite into her veins. If it detected a threat to itself through other means, such as dangerous blood loss levels, fading heartbeat, internal bleeding, brain damage, or something too close to her heart, it would act accordingly. Which basically meant, it would release a rationed amount of Sana's power, which could be stored in small, but powerful amounts once liquidized in a machine Cadmus had built. One drop would cure most potentially fatal injuries, replace lost blood, repair internal damage, fix broke bones, and she had about half a cup stored on her, half that in the Multi-device, the other half in her belt, though it was all specially calibrated to only work on her, so she couldn't save anyone else with it if she wanted.

It was implanted in her back, no bigger than the tip of her thumb, and infinitely more dangerous, even considering her formidable training and abilities. It would kill her if she tried to escape, or if she messed up enough, it would save her life should she be in true need, it would keep her chained to Cadmus, and to this half live of murder and torture. It was a truly depressing thought, but one she was going to become accustomed to. After all, she had no other choice.

"_If today was your last day, and tomorrow was to late..._" She sung under her breath. Then she slipped into unconsciousness, her throat sore from screaming.


	6. DISCONTINUED

**Hi, everyone. If you're reading this, thank you, for still clicking after the last chapter, which was quite possibly my worst all told. I'm sorry to say I can't, or rather, won't continue. I have no inspiration, no excited exclamations of "oooooh, and this would work in here, and she gave me an idea for a back ground character, and THAT just made me think of a villain or something" anymore, like I used to. I can't keep forcing out chapters with no inspiration, you all saw what happened last time. *cough, damn song-fic-chapter cough***

**I don't want to keep putting out sub-standard work when I know I can do better. I don't want to just give up on this, but I have a thousand other things, including real life, vying for my attention right now, and I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry, to all of you who stuck with me through my long breaks and horrible writing, who took the time to review and compliment my work when I couldn't be bothered to take half an hour of my time and type up a new chapter for months sometimes. To all of you who read this Mary-Sue-ish story, which is another reason I can't carry on with it. It just didn't make sense in my mind anymore, and looking back at all my mistakes, I can't help but think that it would take a lot of work and a long time before I'll, if ever, declare it passable, and right now I don't have that time, nor the will to slog through it on top of dozens of other things.**

**So maybe someday I'll go back to this and edit the crap outta it, and re-start new chapters, but I think Young Justice may have finished by then. Please forgive me for taking up your time with this ultimately pointless message, but please, please check out the amazing Hechu's Young Justice fic**

**http:/www.fanfiction.net/s/7649772/1/Run_a_Mile_in_Anothers_Shoes**

**Which is awesome beyond belief, and she gives me previews of while I bug her to update it, despite my hypocrisy. I would like to thank her, for taking the time to read this, and then point out all the things I messed up, for having long, random conversations and then switching to mildly serious at a moments notice, for being encouraging and awesome and being my _only_ friend, which is quite sad actually, and pulling me out of a three-month-long funk where I refused to get dressed, or go outside for weeks at a time. Thanks to her I'm now taking almost daily walks, taking up once more and improving my abysmal artistic ability, and actually eating three meals a day, outside more often than not. She has made me love writing again, something I was doing more for lack of something to do than because it made me happy lately. Someday, I'm going to finish this in her honor. Until than, I'll just demand her help with research for my newest fic in the making, also for Young Justice, which I hope you'll all at least give a chance, despite this.**

**So, with the discontinuation of one fic, I'm at least announcing another. Keep watch for _Lightning to Lightning: Velocity's Grand Entrance_ which will be staring the sarcastic wanna-be speedster thief Velocity herself, in her never-ending battle to humiliate/take-down all other speedsters, most specifically a certain Flash Boy :D**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this. I couldn't have ever gotten this far without all of you, and as such you deserve a proper thanks. Please give it up for **

**the girl who hates mondays**

**SakuraTenshi36092**

**LittleMissMia123**

**TheAlieVee**

**Ansa88**

**Newr20**

**Shinigami-chan**

**Hechu**

**They amazingly reviwed, showering me with un-deserved compliments, and I couldn't ask for better readers. Also**

**angelfire170**

**Artemis Is Awesomeness**

**Hinata001**

**LittleMissMia123**

**McCrane55**

**Morphine Black**

**the girl who hates mondays**

**Under a Bright Sky**

**.**

**For favorite-ing this. They made my days, and filled me with happiness, however temporary or rare that was while I was working on this. And I can't forget**

**Ansa88**

**Glittering-Red-Rose**

**Hechu**

**Hinata001**

**LittleMissMia123**

**MisWordNerd**

**orangevbnin**

**SakuraPheonix13**

**SakuraTenshi36092**

**Shinigami-chan**

**tei768**

**the girl who hates monday**

**TheAlieVee**

**.**

**XDarkestAngelX**

**For alerting this. I cannot thank any of the mentioned above enough, for they made this worth writing, and I can't help but be sad to let them all down, not finishing this. I may someday, though. I just know that it won't be now, or ever soon. I just have too many other things to do these days, and feeling guilty over this is something I can't deal with. Of course, that feeling won't just go away now... **

**Goodbye, all. It was fun while it lasted, but the stress just wasn't worth it to me anymore. I love you all, THANK YOU! Good-bye, my lovely readers! May you find amazing fics, better than any I could create! And I'm sorry again! **

**With love, signed for the last time on this...**

**Velocity12**


End file.
